


Happy Hogan's NOT SO Happy Encounter

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Happy Hogan, Worried Tony Stark, Wrote this to freshen up my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Happy frowned pressing his foot on the break pedal "What happened kid?" Peter rolled down the window "Something's wrong... there's danger""Like now? You don't even have your suit" Happy turned around to face the spider kid but was met with empty seat. He huffed out a breath and muttered "Great!"





	Happy Hogan's NOT SO Happy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Kinda taking a short break from 'We are family' and wrote this one shot. I'll get back to that fic until then I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Ofcourse it's gonna hurt kid! Your side is torn open and I can already see your insides" Happy raised his voice but then regretted next second when he saw Peter's eyes water "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you.. it's just.. this is not what I usually do"

Peter nodded weakly but couldn't stop a whimper that escaped from his mouth. Happy's heart ached for the fifteen year old boy who by the way should have reached home right now.

TEN MINUTES BEFORE

Happy Hogan was tired. Like right to the core exhausted. He didn't even know how his body was still working under his black suit that now felt like it weighed in tons. It was a kind of tiredness that needed a good night's sleep but here he was, eleven at night, escorting a teenager back to his home

Because why not

The day when a fifteen year old boy named Peter Parker stepped his foot in Tony Stark's life, it was like his friend Tones had grown a heart. Peter's hyped and over joyful nature brought smiles on everyone's face around him, including the famous grumpy man Tony Stark

It was date night for Peter with Mj and Happy agreed (Tony requested) to drop and pick the boy since he didn't have a driving licence. Happy smiled amusingly when he saw a shy Peter give a small kiss on the girl's right cheek. He wondered how the boy could easily fight dangerous criminals but couldn't even speak without stuttering infront of a girl

Peter waved a bye to Mj and hoped back towards the car. Happy raised his eyebrows at the goofy smile on the kid's face "You good?" 

Peter nodded, face going a deep shade of red "She's awesome Happy. You know she dances like a pro and..." 

Happy tapped on his watch "Kid we're getting late and I'm very tired today" 

"Yeah...sorry. I can go from here. I have my webshooters with me" said Peter but Happy shook his head "I've to report to Tony that I dropped you safe back home" 

"Okaaay.. let's go then. I'm very tired" Peter let out a big yawn earning an eye roll from Happy. They had barely crossed two streets when Peter's spidey senses started blaring at full force "Stop!"

Happy frowned pressing his foot on the break pedal "What happened kid?" Peter rolled down the window "Something's wrong... there's danger" 

"Like now? You don't even have your suit" Happy turned around to face the spider kid but was met with empty seat. He huffed out a breath and muttered "Great!" 

Happy got out of the car and looked around in the dark. He pressed his lips debating whether to call Tony or not. Maybe he should wait for the kid to come back. It probably shouldn't be more than a case of mugging. Peter can surely...

Suddenly the ground rattled under Happy's feet and he almost lost his footing. He caught the roof of his car for support and narrowed his eyes "What the hell?" 

Happy heard an ear splitting explosion followed by loud screeching of cars or maybe van. His eyes were nearly blinded by the huge flames that flared up in the sky. Adrenaline rushed inside his body and the only coherent thought left in him was the safety of the boy. With pounding heart he ran at the end of the street "Peter! Can you hear me? Peter!?" 

No response

Happy jogged through the hot flames, trying to clear his view with his hands and yelled "Kid where are you!?" 

Nothing

About a block and a half away Happy found the young hero sitting on a sidewalk, back pressed against the wall behind him. His eyes were glazed and there was blood smeared on his right temple. Happy quickly crossed the distance and squatted down beside the injured boy "Peter! Hey are you alright?" 

Peter blinked at the call of his name and titled his head "Happy?" 

Happy pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and slid it behind the boy's head while he gently ran his fingers through Peter's hair to look for lumps or source of bleeding. He found neither which confused him a little "Kid, can you tell me where the blood on your face is coming from?" 

Peter's left hand was on the sidewalk, as he tried to keep himself from sliding further to his side. His left hand was on his torso which he lifted it and looked from his bloody palm to Happy "I think... I got hurt from the...ka.. kaboom" he slurred 

It was only then Happy noticed the pool of blood oozing out from Peter's side. It was a deep cut that must have caused by some kind of sharp metal. He cursed and quickly fished out his cell 

Peter frowned clenching his fists to ride out a stabbing pain "No swearing... Mr Stark doesn't... like" 

"Mr Stark will be right here kid. Hang on okay" Happy waited with baited breath for Tony to answer "Yeah.. it's me... umm.. we might have a situation" 

If Peter wasn't in lot of pain, he would have surely heard Tony's loud and frantic voice at the other end. Happy tried his best to calm the Ironman or in this case IronDad but inside the man was freaking out himself. There was too much blood and Peter was growing increasingly paler as the seconds ticked by "I'm right here Tony. I promise I won't leave his side... yes I've my gun... What? Ofcourse I know how to use it!" 

Happy hung up the call and stared at the boy infront of him. All of a sudden he looked so small and young. The boy should be in bed sleeping like a normal teenager yet here he was fighting to stay alive. He could see Peter was straining to get air to his lungs. His breathing was harsh and looked like would pass out any second. He needed to keep the kid awake until Tony arrived "What happened out here? I thought it was a case of normal mugging"

Peter scrunched his face and took a shuddering breath as he explained "Four guys... selling weapons... one guy dropped something... from a box and... it went kaboom" 

Happy frowned at the information. Something big was going on in here and it wasn't just selling of weapons. He would have to warn Tony about it when they reach at the compound. A small whimper from the boy and he focused his attention back to his charge of the night. Peter was sliding further to the side and his eyes were drooping close "Alright kid. Stay awake. Let me see the damage" 

Peter nodded slightly. He gasped when Happy pulled his hand away and moved his T-shirt up. He was alarmed at the amount of blood flowing. Another curse left his mouth as he pressed his both hands on the bleeding side earning a loud hiss from the young hero when the pain intensified "Sorry... I know it hurts but I've to add pressure to stop the bleeding"

Peter sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tightly against the pain "Hurts.." 

PRESENT

Happy looked around with desperate hope to find a red suit flying at them but was met with black sky. This was not he had planned for the night. He was never good at comforting people, let alone a child who was badly injured. He just wished Tony would come soon to his and the kid's rescue "Stay with me kid... it's gonna be alright"

Peter nodded with his close eyes but then his words worried the man infront of him "Wanna...sweelp" 

Panicking, Happy pressed harder on the wound to keep the boy awake and it worked up to an extent. Peter jerked twice and groaned at the unwanted pain but his lolled to his side and Happy's heart leaped out of his chest "Hey hey Peter! Open your eyes! I... Oh God...what do I do?" suddenly his mind struck with an idea "Hey kid. You remember the time I brought you at the avengers compound for first time and Tony offered you to come out as newest member of avenger infront of hundreds of reporters. Do you remember?"

"Huh?" Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion

"Do you remember?" Happy asked again and Peter gave a slight nod to Happy's question "It was... a test"

"No kid. Tony wasn't kidding. It was all true. The suit... the reporters... it was all real" Happy blurted out and Peter's eyes snapped open "What?" 

"Peter!" 

Happy turned around and relief flooded through his body. Ironman landed next to them and rushed towards the pair "Oh my God" he whispered in shock on seeing the boy covered in his own blood "Peter..." 

"He's lost too much blood" informed Happy and slowly pulled his hands back "He needs to get at medbay now"

Tony nodded blinking back his tears and quickly scooped Peter in his arms ignoring the boy's painful grunts "Hang on Pete. I'm going to take care of you" 

Happy watched as the red suit dissapered into the night leaving him alone on the ground. He looked at his bloody hands and shuddered. He had always heard many times before from Tony how the Spiderman faught dangerous criminals and got injured but this... this was one experience that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...again risked your life Pete? If you go on like this then I might be forced to take an early retirement" Tony crossed his arms and glared at Peter

Happy reached near the medbay and heard the conversation going on between Peter and his friend. He glanced at the boy who sat semi-upright on the bed. His pallor of the day before was replaced by a much healthier pink, as several pints of fresh blood replaced that which was left on the sidewalk. His eyes still looked tired and it was obvious to Happy that the painkillers were not quite doing their job. Damn the kid's high metabolism

"I'm sorry Mr Stark" Peter apologized in low voice "I thought it was a normal mugging but..." 

"You didn't even have your suit! What were you thinking going after them as a civilian" Tony continued scolding and Happy saw the boy shrank further in his bed like with a sheepish smile. Was it always like this? Thank God he was not in place of Tony. He didn't know if his heart could handle another episode of the boy getting hurt infront of him. That would have been...

"Hey Happy!" Peter greeted the man in his cheerful voice "Look Mr Stark...it's Happy!" he pointed with his finger as if trying to divert Ironman's attention

Tony rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked towards his friend and gave him a light hug "Thank you for keeping this idiot alive" 

"Yeah Thanks Happy" Peter chimed in with a smile

Happy's heart swelled at the boy's smile. He was sure he was never going to forget the feel of Peter's blood, too warm against his cold bare hands as it pumped in rhythm of his racing heart. He pushed back the memory and gave a small nod "You're welcome" 

Tony squeeezes Happy's shoulder silently thanking him once again

"Now I know the reason behind the rapid increase in your grey hair" said Happy and then looked at Peter, laughing when the boy pouted folding his arms. The boy frowned when something struck his mind about last night "Mr Stark... Happy said when I was here for first time and you offered me to be a part of avenger team.."

"Yeah...What about that?" Tony looked at Happy who's eyes widened a little because damn the kid was remebering their conversation 

"You were serious and there were reporters behind that door" Peter's eyes shifted between the two adults "It wasn't a test?" 

"Who said that to you?" Tony demanded and saw Peter ponting his second finger at Happy who backtracked his steps with a awkward smile "I'm gonna go now" 

"Happy!" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
